How I really met you
by Alyciaboo
Summary: Tras terminar Hogwarts, cada uno siguió su camino. Esta es la historia de cómo Lily y James no pueden evitar enamorarse. Es la historia de cómo se conocieron realmente.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Era la boda más bonita en la que había estado. El pasillo, adornado con esa alfombra roja hacía que el vestido de la novia resaltara de lo blanco que era. Ella, guapa como nunca. Y él, rebosante de felicidad.

Por un momento, se olvidó de que no era su boda y se imaginó ser ella la que avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo, hacia un desconocido, claro. Aún no tenía ni siquiera un amago de novio con el que ensayar en su imaginación, aunque siempre podía poner a ese cachas de la revista de moda que había estado ojeando unos días atrás.

Lily se encontraba en la segunda fila, con el pañuelo firmemente agarrado en la mano, porque sabía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar. ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! Parecía que hace nada había salido de Hogwarts y ahora estaba allí, en la boda de su mejor amiga.

La boda transcurrió sin ningún problema y, tras el paripé del arroz, las fotos con los novios y las llantinas de todos los asistentes, los invitados fueron pasando a la sala del convite, donde cenarían y después se convertiría en la discoteca donde finalizar la fiesta.

Según iba avanzando hasta su mesa, recordó que por unos momentos pensó en no acudir a la boda, y discutió con Beth por el tema…

 _\- ¡No! No y ¡mil veces no! – gritó Lily._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo que no? ¿Y como quieres que haga, señoritinga? – Replicó Beth, mirando la maqueta que tenía delante con la forma de la sala, y las banderitas con cada nombre de los invitados – ¡no queda otra!_

 _\- Me niego en rotundo. Si me colocas ahí, será la primera vez en la historia que tras una boda haya que ir a un funeral._

 _\- Cállate exagerada – la miró Beth – sabes que van a ir. John los va a invitar, aún siguen quedando los domingos para echar partidos de Quidditch._

 _\- Pues ponme en otra mesa – Lily miró el esquema – ¿Qué tal ahí? – señaló un hueco vacío._

 _\- Ahí no. Es donde estará la familia de John._

 _\- ¿Y qué problema hay? – dijo levantando la mirada hacia su amiga._

 _\- No eres familia de John – contestó Beth como diciendo una obviedad._

 _\- ¡Puedo hacerme! Ahora mismo voy a casa de sus padres y que me adopten._

 _\- Lily, cielo. De verdad que lo he estado pensando mucho y no puedo colocarte en otro sitio. Además, ¡Ni que fueras a estar sola! También estarán contigo Margorie y Tom._

 _\- Pues vaya plan Beth. Estaré en una mesa con la parejita feliz, que seguramente estén planeando su boda cuando vean la tuya, y los cuatro impresentables. – contestó Lily cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose._

 _\- Cuatro no, solo tres – señaló Beth al esquema, marcando que solo había tres sillas libres._

 _\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podías hacerme eso – gritó Lily esperanzada.- Haberme dicho antes que Potter no iba, y no habríamos discutido._

 _Beth se mordió los labios mientras sonreía y Lily la miró, sabiendo que sus tres segundos de felicidad estaban a punto de finalizar._

 _\- Potter si va… – protestó Lily cayendo en la cuenta, y mirando a su amiga preguntó. - ¿Y quién no va? ¿Black? Por favor, dime que al menos es Black…_

 _\- Lo siento Lily. El que falta es Peter, que está en Ucrania por trabajo. Le destinaron dos años allí, ¿recuerdas?_

 _\- Todo lo que me cuentas de ellos se me olvida. – volvió a cruzarse de brazos._

 _\- De verdad, Lily, no puedo ponerte en otro lado…_

 _Lily miró con enfado a su amiga y juró y perjuró que no iría a la boda._

Pero allí estaba, dirigiéndose a su mesa. Había perdido a Margorie y a Tom por el camino, que se habían quedado haciéndose fotos en los jardines como si los novios fueran ellos; y viendo como se le habían iluminado los ojos a Margorie, no creía que tardaran mucho en volver a vestirse de gala.

Se acercó a la mesa redonda, donde ya había tres personas. Las tres estaban de espaldas, pero eran totalmente reconocibles. Por un lado, a la derecha, podía ver una media melena negra y unos hombros anchos y fuertes; se estaba untando mantequilla en pan mientras se reía sonoramente de algo que había contado alguno de los otros dos acompañantes. A la izquierda, un rubio de pelo corto más delgado, con una pose recta y solemne que sujetaba un vaso de agua mientras negaba con la cabeza; Y en el centro, la cabeza más reconocible de todo el mundo mágico (al menos para ella): un pelo castaño despeinado, tan característico, que no se equivocaría aunque estuviera en una multitud.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia de los tres merodeadores: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter. Junto a Peter Petrigrew habían hecho de sus años en Hogwarts una pequeña pesadilla. Cuando fue nombrada prefecta y después Premio Anual del colegio, mantener controlados a esos cuatro fue una tarea muy dura. Eso sin olvidar que, por algún motivo, James se había obsesionado con ella, apareciendo en cualquier esquina dispuesto a llevarle los libros, reservándole las magdalenas del desayuno que sabía que adoraba y haciendo que tuviera bastantes problemas con Roy McKinnon (su novio, en aquel momento). Había sido después de salir de Hogwarts cuando terminó el noviazgo de Lily con Roy, pero ella continuaba pensando que fue a raíz de que James empezó a perseguirla por el castillo, cuando su relación se empezó a derrumbar.

Tomó aire y se acercó lentamente con sus zapatos de tacón a la mesa y se propuso a saludarles. Antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar su escueto "hola", Sirius se le adelantó:

\- ¡Evans! ¡Lily Evans! Dichosos los ojos. ¡Siéntate mujer!

Lily se quedó de piedra a medio camino de apartar la silla para poder sentarse. Había elegido el sitio más alejado de los tres merodeadores, aunque eso supusiera que la mesa, de seis, quedaran separados los dos sitios de Margorie y Tom.

\- Buenas noches – dijo al fin Lily.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Lily! No sabíamos que venias a la boda – dijo Remus, saludándola.

\- Ya, bueno… es que tardé en confirmar…

\- No es que tardaras, es que hasta ayer habías dicho que no venías – replicó Sirius, dando un mordisco gigante a su pan con mantequilla – ya pfodfias habed avisfado a la nofvia antes.

\- Lily le miró poniendo cara de no haberse enterado de nada de lo que había dicho, y siendo sinceros, con un poco de asco también, por eso de hablar con la boca llena.

\- Black, compórtate por favor. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Quieres vino? – preguntó James, desviando la conversación.

\- Sí claro. – Contestó Lily-. Echa hasta arriba, que no se si voy a poder aguantar. – terminó diciendo para sí misma.

Mientras James le servía el vino, Sirius termino de tragar y volvió a hablar:

\- Bueno, bueno, y ahora que ya tienes alcohol… cuéntanos Evans. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

\- ¿Qué más te dará? - Lily dio un pequeño trago a su copa y en seguida se arrepintió de haber sido tan borde. Ellos estaban siendo majos y siendo sincera consigo misma, Remus siempre había sido muy agradable.- Estoy trabajando en la clínica del dr. Coleman.

\- Así que tiraste a la rama de la medicina – dijo Remus.

\- JA! Sí, medicina – se rió Sirius – Pero la de los perros Moony.

James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera roja y se volviera a sentir incómoda. Pero justo cuando Remus iba a protestar la chica les miró con el ceño fruncido y dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido:

\- ¡Basta! Oídme bien. He venido porque quiero a Beth y porque es su día. Pero llega a ser cualquier otra persona y no habría venido. Menos aun sabiendo que estaríais por los alrededores. Así que vamos a llevar la cena con tranquilidad.

Durante un momento, los tres chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y en silencio, pero al momento, Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas apoyándose en James, que también se reía.

\- Tranquila Lily, que nosotros también queremos la fiesta en paz. – dijo James, limpiándose con la servilleta. – al menos, hasta dentro de un rato – La miró levantando las cejas rápidamente y guiñándole un ojo.

Lily se puso roja y cuando estaba a punto de contestar que de donde se había sacado tantas confianzas, se aceraron Tom y Margorie a la mesa. Margorie enseguida protestó por tener que separarse de Tom en la cena y al final convenció a Lily para que se moviera un sitio. Eso sí, Lily se movió a la silla que quedaba al lado de Remus, ya que bastante tenía como para encima ocupar el hueco al lado de Sirius.

La cena continuó con más o menos tranquilidad, aunque para gusto de Lily estaba durando demasiado. La verdad es que el vino ayudaba bastante a llevarlo con mejor humor.

Cuando hubo terminado, el personal de la sala empezó a separar las mesas para preparar la pista de baile. "Solo el baile nupcial y a casa" pensaba Lily. Tenía dos grandes motivos por los que no quedarse en la boda. El primero era que al día siguiente trabajaba y encima, la siguiente noche tendría guardia. El segundo era la compañía. Margorie y Tom, como ella había predicho, no estaban resultando de mucha ayuda. Es cierto que Margorie había sido compañera de habitación durante su época escolar, pero nunca habían llegado a ser amigas. No había sido como con Beth, que desde que se conocieron en el tren habían sido uña y carne. Por tanto, la única compañía que le quedaba si no quería morir de aburrimiento, eran los tres merodeadores, que para ser honesta consigo misma, no estaba resultando tan malo como pensó al principio.

Cuando los novios se acercaron al grupo, Lily abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga, contentísima por ella y por cómo la veía sonreír. A la vez, Sirius y James habían cogido a John en brazos y lo hacían saltar como si hubieran ganado la copa de casas. Beth se reía y Lily tampoco pudo evitarlo, viendo como Remus intentaba que esos dos pararan para que no escalabraran al recién estrenado novio.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la música del primer baile, todo el mundo rodeó a los novios y entre aplausos y vítores comenzaron a bailar. Terminó el baile nupcial y Lily se acercó a la mesa a coger su abrigo y su bolso. Justo cuando estaba buscando en el bolso para coger la tarjeta regalo que iba a dejar en la mesa de obsequios, alguien se acercó a su lado y la agarró de la muñeca.

\- Li-Ly-ta –canturreó James, que ya llevaba la corbata atada a la frente- ¿dónde vas?

\- Me voy a casa – contestó soltando el agarre.

\- Noooo –dijo James-. No puedes irte ahora. ¡Aún no hemos bailado!

\- Créeme que necesitaría mucho más vino para bailar contigo.

\- Vengo preparado Lily – dijo ofreciéndole una copa de lo que parecía whisky de fuego-. ¡Vamos! Un baile solo, pelirroja.

Lily le miró y, sabiendo que no iba a dejar que se fuera, cogió la copa que le ofrecía y se la bebió de un trago:

\- Solo un baile, Potter.

Pero esa amenaza no se cumplió. Bailó el primero con James, y después fue rotando: primero con Tom, luego con Beth, Remus, volvió a repetir con James… y entre todos los bailes, no sabía cómo, pero siempre terminaba con una copa en la mano. Ya no había filtro, bebida que le pusieran, bebida que terminaba.

Con el paso de las horas, las necesidades fisiológicas del cuerpo se hicieron patentes y tuvo que abandonar la pista de baile para ir al baño. Entró al baño, que estaba vacío y tras terminar, se acercó al lavabo y se quedó mirando al espejo. Había sacado el lápiz de ojos para perfilárselos de nuevo, ya que el paso de las horas había hecho que se emborronara un poco el maquillaje cuando alguien entró en el baño y cerró dando un portazo. Lily, asustada por el ruido, se giró con el lápiz en la mano y vio a James apoyado en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella, sonriendo a causa del exceso de whisky de fuego.

\- Huir. – contestó con sinceridad.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sirius.

Y sin que diera tiempo a más explicaciones, alguien aporreó la puerta.

\- Jaaaames, ¡te he visto entrar! –dijo Sirius tras la puerta. – ¡Sal! ¡que te tenemos que poner la liga de Beth!

James miró a Lily, que se estaba aguantando la risa y rápidamente, la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó a él, tapándole la boca con la otra mano para que no se escuchara ningún ruido.

Cuando Sirius se aburrió de golpear y gritar detrás de la puerta, probablemente asumiendo que su embriaguez le había engañado, James y Lily pudieron empezar a reírse sin ningún pudor.

\- Ha sido divertido – dijo, mirándola y sonriendo.

\- Sí, lo ha sido… pero más divertido habría sido verte con la liga puesta. ¿Dónde te la habrías puesto?

\- Mmm… aquí – se señaló el bíceps y miró a Lily a los ojos-. Habría parecido el brazalete de capitán. Como el del colegio. Qué ojos más bonitos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily un poco desconcertada.

\- Tus ojos, siguen siendo preciosos– susurró James.

\- Cállate – dijo Lily, sonrojándose. Si no hubiera llevado varios whiskys de fuego encima, la respuesta habría sido otra.

\- Es una lástima que a partir de mañana no volvamos a vernos – comentó James.

Probablemente, si Lily hubiera estado en plenas facultades ahí habría terminado toda la acción, pero cuando fue a soltarse del agarre de James se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el lápiz de ojos en la mano y tiró de su antebrazo escribiendo en él.

\- Para que no haya excusas. – guiñó un ojo y salió del baño.

Cuando volvió a la pista de baile, vio que los novios habían decidido marcharse ya para disfrutar de su nueva vida de casados; así que ya nada la retenía en aquella boda, por lo que recogió su bolso y se fue, dando pequeños tambaleos a la salida. Ya en la calle, levantó su varita y llamó al autobús noctámbulo para que la llevara a su casa. Miró el reloj y se lamentó de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde; como no pusiera el despertador varias veces, no habría quien la levantara al día siguiente para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Es la primera que me atrevo a publicar, sobre todo, después de habiendo leído tantos fics estupendos.

Si os ha gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sonó el despertador y Lily pensó que no podía ser. Se habría equivocado de hora al ponerlo porque tenía la sensación de haberse acostado hacía diez minutos, pensamiento que podría no ir por el mal camino debido a que trasnochó más de lo que pensaba hacerlo. Además, abrir los ojos le costaba mucho más debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

\- No vuelvo a beber… – farfulló para sí misma mientras revolvía en el cajón de su mesilla buscando una muda limpia.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y cogió las cosas de su habitación para ir al baño a darse una ducha. Seguro que eso la despertaba. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia el baño, solo podía pensar en llegar y abrir el botiquín. Con suerte Hannah no se había terminado la última poción para la resaca y aún había esperanza para que en unos minutos fuera una persona normal.

Hannah era la compañera de piso de Lily. Cuando salió de Hogwarts y decidió dedicarse a la versión mágica de veterinaria, se dio cuenta que vivir en el Londres muggle con sus padres no podía ser una opción, así que estuvo buscando pisos pero todos eran estaban fuera de su alcance. La única oportunidad que tenía si quería vivir en el mundo mágico era compartir piso. Y al final, no había resultado ser tan mala idea. De hecho, una vez acostumbrada a la vida en común en Hogwarts, vivir sola se le iba a hacer muy cuesta arriba. En su búsqueda encontró un anuncio en el que se buscaba compañera de piso: responsable, ordenada y no fumadora, y Lily daba perfectamente el perfil.

Ahora que había pasado el tiempo había comprendido porqué el anuncio solicitaba esas tres características para compartir piso. Su compañera, Hannah, era todo lo contrato (excepto en lo de fumar, ahí Hannah era una completa dictadora). Hannah se definía a sí misma como "freelance de fotografía", o eso le había dicho a Lily cuando se conocieron. Pero realmente Hannah trabajaba de lo que bien le salía en ese momento: camarera para un evento, le cubría las vacaciones a Tom el del Caldero… pero le gustaba fotografiar todo lo que se movía. Hija también de padres muggles, Hannah tenía todo tipo de cámaras por la casa, muggles y mágicas. Además, Hannah tenía la agradable manía de no recoger sus cosas. Cenaba en el salón y de repente y en sus propias palabras "la luz iluminaba los macarrones de una manera única" y ahí lo dejaba todo y salía corriendo a por una cámara con flash y trípode incluido. También pasaba poco tiempo en casa, no sólo por sus trabajos en los que cada vez tenía un horario distinto, si no que en cuanto tenía un minuto libre, lo aprovechaba para estar fuera de casa y darlo todo en la fiesta en la que se hubiera colado. Por lo que en sus propias palabras, necesitaba un "ying" que completara su "yang".

Lily miró en el botiquín del baño y no había poción contra la resaca así que asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño para pedirle a Hannah que revisara en el cajón de la cocina, por si quedaba algo de ibuprofeno de cuando su madre se empeñó en dárselo cuando se independizó de casa. Al asomarse, escuchó voces desde la cocina y pensando que Hannah estaría hablando por red flu para algún trabajo prefirió no molestar e intentar calmar su malestar en la ducha.

No funcionó. Así que una vez terminó de arreglarse en el baño, se dirigió a la cocina, donde seguían sonando las voces. Entró en la habitación atándose el pelo en una coleta y con la vista fija en el armario donde podría estar su ansiada medicina.

\- Se dice buenos días, ¿sabes? – dijo Hannah.

\- Buenos días, Hannah – contestó Lily sin mirar, buscando en el armario.

\- Buenos días – contestó una voz masculina.

Lily se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por esa voz que no esperaba, para encontrarse a un menos esperado James Potter sentado en la mesa de su cocina con su taza de osos. Lily miró a Hannah, que se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en una silla al revés, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, vestida únicamente con su pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta vieja de tirantes.

Como si no se lo creyera, volvió a mirar a James y a Hannah y cerró el armario, con el blíster del ibuprofeno en la mano. Se acercó al fregadero y cogió un vaso, lo llenó con agua, sacó la medicina de la caja y se la tomó de un trago. Dejó el vaso en su sitio de nuevo y se dio la vuelta mirando a ambos integrantes.

\- ¿Qué te has tomado? – preguntó James, curioso.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Potter? – dijo Lily, ignorando la primera pregunta.

\- Primero se ofrece café, Lily. Desde luego, menuda anfitriona – se quejó Hannah -. Menos mal que ya estoy yo aquí – dijo alcanzándole al chico la cafetera y rellenando la taza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lily ignoró a Hannah, haciendo que ésta chascara la lengua y rodara los ojos como pensando "santa paciencia".

\- Me diste tu dirección, ¿recuerdas? – contestó James dando un sorbo a su café en taza de osos.

Lily se agarró la frente cuando le vino un pinchazo de dolor y le volvió a mirar:

\- ¿Qué yo te qué?

\- Me diste tu dirección. Mira – James se levantó la manga de la camisa que llevaba todavía del día anterior, enseñando el antebrazo con la dirección de Lily en ella-. Lo escribiste tú. Cuando nos quedamos solos en el baño, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Lily! ¿Cómo puede ser que no me lo hayas contado? – se quejó Hannah.

\- No me acuerdo… y ¡Acabo de levantarme! – Dijo Lily cada vez más perdida.

\- Pues así no se hace. Somos amigas. Tenemos un contrato de renta que compartimos. Tienes que contarme las cosas – argumentó Hannah, mientras pelaba una magdalena.

\- No sé ni a qué hora he llegado Hannah. ¿Querías que te despertara para contarte que le he dado nuestra dirección a un tío? – la miró Lily, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Y que te quedaste en el baño sola. Con él.

\- Eres como un oso hibernando cuando duermes Hannah, ¿de verdad querías que te despertara?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Sobre todo si el tío es el buenorro de James Potter! – replicó Hannah, como si fuera una obviedad.

Hannah amaba otras cosas además de la fotografía. El Quidditch y sus jugadores. Y siendo James Potter el fichaje estrella de ese año de los Puddlemore United, para ella, su explicación era más que "blanco y en botella".

James carraspeó, divertido por la escena, haciendo que las dos chicas recordaran que él continuaba ahí. Lily sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a James, ligeramente avergonzada. Hannah en cambio, volvió a su magdalena, satisfecha de si misma por haber conseguido al menos empatar una discusión con Lily Evans.

\- Volviendo al tema, Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Verás Lily. Anoche cuando escribiste esto en mi brazo pensé que era porque querías que viniera. – contestó James.

\- Verás Potter – empezó Lily, imitando su tono paternalista-.

\- Puedes llamarme James – sonrió él abiertamente.

\- James… Tengo la noche de ayer ligeramente borrosa, y no recuerdo siquiera haberte dado mi dirección.

\- Bueno, pues eso pensé yo – dijo James, dejando la taza en la mesa-. Pero como en un rato tengo entrenamiento y me ducharé, no quería perder la oportunidad de investigar qué dirección me habías dado. Y qué sorpresa, resulta que era la de tu casa.

\- Sí, es toda una sorpresa – se entrometió Hannah, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

James sonrió a la chica y le guiñó un ojo. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Lily se terminara de exasperar y con un soplido, se incorporó y con un rápido gesto, cogió sus cosas y dirigiéndose a James dijo:

\- Está bien James. No sé por qué hice eso, pero no quiero que estés aquí.

\- Yo sí – dijo Hannah, mirando al chico y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Fuiste tú la que me diste tu dirección– replicó James-. Dicen que los borrachos siempre hacen y dicen la verdad.

Lily volvió a resoplar y buscó en su bolso sus llaves, y cuando las encontró volvió a mirar a los chicos y dijo:

\- Está bien. Soy una borracha y te di mi dirección. Prefiero achacarlo a la locura nocturna post-boda. Ahora que estoy cuerda, te digo que no es necesario que estés aquí, ni que vuelvas aquí, ni que me sigas hasta aquí. Así que… me voy al trabajo. Deberíais hacer lo mismo – señaló a los dos miembros de la cocina y se marchó.

\- Bueno, James. ¿Yo también puedo llamarte James, verdad? ¿Puedes darme algunas pistas sobre cómo quedaréis esta semana? Tengo que ganar unas apuestillas – escuchó decir Lily a Hannah antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa. Se podían oír las carcajadas de James desde fuera.

Lily avanzaba por la calle, rebuscando en su bolso las llaves para abrir la clínica. Una vez dentro se dirigió a su taquilla y se cambió, poniéndose la bata con su nombre bordado. Cogió su carpeta y una pluma y se metió en la parte trasera de la clínica, donde tenían a todas las mascotas. Estaba chequeando el post operatorio de una lechuza cuando sonó la campanilla que indicaba la entrada de un cliente: "Otro día más" pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un chico alto moreno entró en los vestuarios de los Puddlemore United armando todo el jaleo posible.

\- ¡Prongs! Eh, ¡Prongs! ¿estás aquí?

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Padfoot? – dijo James, saliendo de la ducha y atándose la toalla a la cintura.

\- ¡Joder! Que no viniste a casa. Quería que me contaras todos los detalles – le miró, apoyando su bolsa de deporte en un banco y quitándose la ropa con la que venía.

\- No hay nada que contar Pad.

\- ¡Venga! No te pongas remilgado y larga. Detalles, quiero detalles: tamaño de las tetas, ese el primero.

James se quitó la toalla y se la lanzó a la cabeza de su amigo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- Anda, vístete. Que nos vamos a comer bronca del mister.

Los dos chicos salieron al campo dispuestos a entrenar.

Después de dos horas de duro entrenamiento, volvieron a los vestuarios y Sirius preguntó que si hacían algo esa tarde.

James se negó a volver a salir, aún no había llegado a casa siquiera para poder descansar a gusto, así que decidieron llamar a Remus por el camino para que se pasara por su casa y allí tomar algo más tranquilamente.

\- ¿A que no sabéis donde he estado hoy? – dijo James con un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

\- ¡Hombre! Por fin el príncipe se va a dignar a contarnos su secreto – Comentó Sirius tirándose al sofá y estirándose todo lo posible.

\- En casa de Lily – contestó James, ignorando a Sirius-. Sin hacer nada Sirius, que te veo. He tomado café. Que por cierto, no me lo ha ofrecido ella, sino su amiga.

\- ¿Qué amiga? – preguntó Sirius interesado.

James no contestó, solo se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el techo de su casa. Remus le observó durante un momento y le preguntó:

\- Entonces… ¿Lily?

James se giró a su amigo y sonrió. No podía decir que no hubiera pensado en ella estos años después del colegio. Siempre creyó que al no recibir ningún tipo de señal de ella en la escuela, se olvidaría fácilmente de su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes, pero al encontrársela en la boda de John y verla tan guapa como siempre (incluso más, considerando que ya no era ninguna adolescente), habían tirado al pozo todos sus pensamientos.

Miró a sus dos amigos con decisión. Siempre se quedó con mal sabor de boca, por no haber podido conquistar a la que fue la chica de sus sueños en los años de colegio. Pero ahora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste! No olvidéis dejarme vuestro review para comentarme qué os ha parecido. Lo que os ha gustado y lo que no. ¡Mil gracias por leer!

AH! y meción especial a JulietaG28, ¡Mi primer review!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Al día siguiente, Lily se encontraba en su casa, sentada en su sofá individual, rodeada de libros y apuntes preparando su primera intervención quirúrgica en la clínica. Desde que se enteró que el Dr. Coleman había solicitado su ayuda en el quirófano, Lily no había parado de estudiar y repasar todos los músculos y herramientas a utilizar en la operación.

Aún así, de vez en cuando la mente de Lily no podía evitar pensar en James Potter. Durante un tiempo, en el colegio, llegó a pensar que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella, pero no podía ser porque aunque él fuera muy insistente con todo el asunto de pedirle salir, siempre acababa escuchando que se le había visto con cualquier chica del colegio en cualquier rincón. Esa actitud parecía que no había cambiado, ya que aunque no se hubieran visto en unos años tras la escuela, ella sí había tenido noticias de él debido a su fama como buscador. Aunque no fuera acérrima seguidora de las revistas de cotilleos, de vez en cuando no podía evitar comprar una para alegrarse la tarde con el té. Y en la gran mayoría de ellas, aparecía James con su nueva conquista, que solía ser del mundillo del famoseo también, además de tremendamente guapas.

En eso estaba pensando cuando un flash cruzó la habitación y Lily levantó la cabeza para ver la coleta de Hannah desapareciendo por el pasillo. Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo era posible que se encontrara a gusto en esa casa de locos. Iba a volver a tratar de concentrarse en sus apuntes cuando el timbre de la casa sonó inundando toda la estancia con su ruido.

-¡Abre Hannah!

-¡Abre tú! ¡Estoy en el cuarto oscuro!

Lily rodó los ojos y dejó en el suelo el tomo que estaba leyendo, doblando la esquina superior del libro por si se cerraba y se levantó pesadamente del sofá. Al abrir la puerta, encontró las caras sonrientes de Sirius y James.

-¡Un cuarto oscuro! Yo quiero verlo – dijo Sirius, entrando en la casa apartando a la pelirroja y colándose.

-Claro, Black. Como si estuvieras en tu casa – le dijo, pero seguramente el chico ya no habría escuchado nada porque desaparecía por el pasillo-. ¿Qué queréis?

-Hola Lily – saludó James-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada. Nosotros pasábamos por aquí cuando recordé que vivías aquí y decidimos llamar y saludar.

-Y colarse – replicó Lily dándose la vuelta y volviendo a mirar por el pasillo-. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Qué agradable invitación. Gracias. – Y James entró en la casa.

* * *

A lo largo del pasillo, Sirius buscaba el famoso "cuarto oscuro" del que había oído hablar al otro lado de la puerta. A él la idea de James de visitar a la pelirroja de casualidad, para tratar de conseguir una cita con ella, le parecía la mayor tontería que había escuchado. Pero aun así le acompañó. Claro que el panorama había mejorado mucho cuando escuchó hacer mención al dichoso cuarto.

Todas las puertas del pasillo estaban abiertas, excepto la del final, por lo que Sirius se dirigió a esa habitación sin pensarlo. Puso la oreja contra la puerta y solo escuchó algo que le pareció a un chapoteo. Puso su mejor sonrisa de seductor y abrió la puerta.

-¡Cierra, cojones! – le recibió una voz.

Del susto, Sirius entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta del golpe. Cuando se le acostumbró la vista a la luz de la habitación, observó que una ligerísima luz roja iluminaba lo que parecían un montón de palanganas con agua y papeles dentro.

-¡Tú! – una chica pequeñita y con el pelo rizado y rubio se acercaba a Sirius con aire amenazante – Casi me jodes todo el carrete. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Sirius salió de su estupor y pudo enfocar la vista en la muchacha que tenía delante.

-Estoy buscando el cuarto oscuro

-Esto es el cuarto oscuro. ¿Qué quieres?

Sirius miró a su alrededor, buscando algo más sórdido de lo que había en esa habitación.

-Venga va, no me tomes el pelo.

-Chaval, mira a tu alrededor. Está oscuro. Es el cuarto oscuro, ¿qué es lo que… - Hannah miró atentamente al chico por primera vez desde que había entrado-. ¡OH DIOS! ¡Eres Sirius Black!

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba en esa casa, Sirius adoptó su pose erguida, patentada para cuando le reconocían por la calle.

-Sí, nena. ¿Y tu eres?

-Hannah Monroe – contestó la chica, agarrándole de la mano y dándole un apretón muy efusivo subiendo y bajando el agarre con rapidez-. Soy la socia número 637.142 de los Puddlemore. Me siento en el primer anfiteatro, en la segunda fila. Muchas veces llevo un gorro con los colores del equipo. ¿No me digas que no me has visto?

Sirius soltó el agarre que tenía y se masajeó el brazo, que casi se le había dormido de tanta efusividad. Volvió a mirar alrededor y se acercó a una cuerda que sostenía un montón de fotografías con una pinza para la ropa.

-¿Las haces tú? – preguntó, señalando las fotos.

-Sep – contestó la chica, volviendo a su sitio y poniéndose unos guantes para manejar las fotografías que estaban dentro del líquido.

-Eh! Este es James – comentó Sirius mirando una de las fotos que colgaban. En ella se veía a James sujetando una taza muy femenina decorada con osos, mirando directamente a la cámara y señalando con el dedo la taza, como indicando que estaba muy bueno.

-Sí. No te lo vas a creer. El otro día estuvo en mi casa también. Voy a tener que llamar a los del Profeta, para que dejen de perseguiros y monten una tienda de campaña en mi rellano. Os encontrarán más fácil que cuando os persiguen por los restaurantes – de repente, ella le miró extrañada y le preguntó-. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-James se empeñó en venir a saludar a Lily. Así, de casualidad.

-¡James también está aquí! – miró el reloj del cuarto y se lamentó-. Mierda. Hasta dentro de 23 minutos no podemos salir de aquí o se estropeará todo el carrete.

-No jodas, Monroe. ¿Estoy encerrado?

-Eh…. Sí. Lo siento. Pero ¡oye! Has sido tú el que se ha colado aquí. Yo no te he obligado.

Sirius volvió a mirar a su alrededor y resopló. Iba a tener que ponerse cómodo.

* * *

Mientras, Lily entró a la cocina seguida de James y sacó dos vasos del armario.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, té, cocacola?

-¿Qué es cocacola?

-Oh, pues es una bebida oscura, azucarada y con burbujas- viendo la cara que iba poniendo James mientras le describía la bebida, decidió directamente servirle una- tú pruébala, y me dices – guiñó un ojo.

James cogió la botella y se la acercó a la nariz intentando oler. Se acercó el borde de la botella a los labios y dio un sorbito. Rápidamente arrugó la cara debido al gas, pero enseguida cambió su expresión y volvió a darle otro trago.

-¡Oye! Esto está buenísimo, ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-Cocacola – Lily rió-. Es una bebida muggle.

-Pues si te quedas sin trabajo, puedes montar una tienda de esto al lado de Florean Fortescue, y nos tendrías a todos haciendo cola.

-Espero que eso no pase – contestó Lily-. Y ahora en serio, James, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Es en serio lo que te he dicho Lils, ¿puedo llamarte Lils? – por la cara que puso la pelirroja no le hacía ni pizca de gracia-. Eeh… era en serio, pasábamos a saludar.

Lily salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la pequeña salita donde estaba antes de que llamaran a la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a James par que la siguiera.

Éste curioso miró la montonera de papeles que tenía en el suelo y preguntó.

-Ah, eso. Tengo una operación el lunes, y tengo que estar bien preparada. Es mi primera operación.

-¡Vaya! Qué interesante, ¿y qué vas a operar?

-¿Recuerdas a Julius, de la escuela? – James asintió-. Pues su hijo tiene un perro, que por lo que hemos visto en las radiografías tiene una atrofia muscular y no puede andar con normalidad. Vamos a intentar corregirlo – sonrió.

James miró de nuevo los apuntes de Lily. Para él no eran más que un montón de papeles con dibujos y nombres anotados a los lados.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas?

-Buf… la verdad. No lo sé… estoy un poco perdida con los ligamentos y los vasos sanguíneos.

James miró a la chica y comenzó a sonreír, imaginando una idea en su cabeza. Se giró rápidamente y dio una palmada llamando la atención de Lily.

-Coge tu bolso, Lils, te voy a llevar a un sitio.

Y tiró de ella, con el tiempo justo para que pudiera coger el bolso del sillón y salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Desde el cuarto oscuro, Sirius escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y resopló hacia arriba, moviendo el flequillo que le caía por los ojos. Miró a Hannah que se movía por la habitación, cogiendo las fotografías y colocándolas en una cuerda, cogidas con pinzas. Se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la colgó del pomo de la puerta y arremangándose la camiseta que llevaba preguntó si podía ayudar.

* * *

James y Lily se bajaron del autobús noctámbulo y quedaron enfrente de una finca con una verja muy mona, blanca, y una casa grande al fondo, tras una gran pradera.

James abrió la verja y dejó pasar a Lily que no había dejado de preguntar durante todo el camino que a dónde iban y James siempre la respondía con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la casa, llamaron dos veces y les abrió una señora bajita y rechoncha, con un delantal blanco lleno de manchas de barro.

-¡James, querido! Cuanto tiempo – le abrazó la señora.

Señora Mins, que alegría da siempre verla –James se separó de ella y señaló a Lily-. Esta es Lily Evans, es veterinaria.

-¡Qué profesión más bonita Lily! – la abrazó también-. ¿Veníais buscando a Remus?

-Sí, ¿está por aquí? – dijo James.

-¡Claro! Está en el tercer granero – la señora Mins les guiñó el ojo y se volvió a meter dentro de la casa.

Lily y James avanzaron por el jardín, pasando por los graneros. Dentro de ellos se oían ruidos muy extraños y Lily, que se había quedado un poco más rezagada que James por el camino, mirando toda la extensión de la propiedad, dio dos saltitos rápidos y alcanzó al chico.

-¿Dónde me has traído? – preguntó asustada, escuchando un pequeño lloro del granero al que se acercaban.

-Fíate de mí, mujer. – Sonrió el chico.

Llegaron al granero que había indicado la señora Mins y James abrió la puerta con cuidado asomando la cabeza dentro:

-¿Se puede entrar Moony?

-¿James? – se oyó entre los ruidos-. Si entras, que sea rápido, no se vayan a escapar.

James sacó la cabeza, y miró a Lily con esa cara que ella recordaba del colegio, justo antes de hacer una travesura. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para dentro del granero.

Por un momento, Lily se quedó paralizada al entrar pero en medio segundo, se encontró rodeada de cinco precioso cachorritos dorados, recibiendo lametones y empujoncitos para que les hiciera caso.

James había llevado a Lily a Salvando Peludos, el refugio de animales donde trabajaba Remus. Y justo en el tercer granero era donde tenían las camadas más recientes que habían llegado al refugio.

Mientras Lily se agachaba a la altura de los cachorros y jugaba con ellos, James se acercó a Remus con las manos en los bolsillos, orgulloso de escuchar las risas de la pelirroja gracias a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Rem? ¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –le saludó Remus-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno, Lily tiene mañana una operación a un perro y estaba un poco acojonada, pero yo no te lo he dicho. Así que he pensado que venir aquí a relajarse un poco no le vendría mal. Y si encima, pillamos libre al señor Mins, seguro que puede ayudarle con las dudas que tiene.

Remus miró a James y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, se levantó y se dispuso a buscar al dueño del refugio.

* * *

Tras pasar toda la tarde recibiendo consejos y ayuda. Lily decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era invitar a una cerveza a los chicos por las molestias. James aceptó la oferta sin dudarlo y cuando Remus iba a rechazar la invitación, vio a James haciendo gestos para que se apuntara con ellos. Una cosa era que James pasara por la casa de Lily de manera disimulada (según él) y otra es que la situación fuera de acoso y derribo. A Remus no le quedó otra que aceptar también la invitación y James aprovechó para llamar a Sirius con su espejo para avisarle de donde irían, por si también quería acercarse.

Una vez en la taberna, Lily pagó las tres cervezas de mantequilla y las llevó a la mesa sin mucho esfuerzo, donde los tres se enfrascaron en una charla sobre sus profesiones. Al rato, se unieron a la mesa Sirius y Hannah, que había decidido irse con él.

-Mira lo que he conseguido, Prongs – dijo Sirius, agitando la fotografía que había visto en la casa de Lily y Hannah-.

-¡Ja! ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó James mirando la fotografía.

-Se la he mangado a Monroe.

-No seas mentiroso Black –contestó la chica-. Me ha prometido dos entradas para la final, si llegáis, a cambio de la fotografía. Suelo venderlas más caras, pero quien puede negarle algo a ésta carita.

Cuando Hannah señaló a Sirius, éste cambió rápidamente su expresión a una de cachorro abandonado que hizo que la mesa completa estallara en carcajadas.

Lily se levantó para ir a pedir otra ronda de cervezas a la barra. Mientras esperaba a que el camarero pudiera atenderla, alguien se puso a su lado y la saludó. Lily respondió el saludo y miró a su interlocutor. Le conocía, era un enfermero que de vez en cuanto se pasaba por la clínica para ayudar, sobre todo cuando había intervenciones muy complicadas. Era un chico bajito, un poco regordete, pero era encantador. Se pusieron a hablar y Lily por un momento se olvidó que la estaban esperando con las bebidas.

Al ver que Lily tardaba mucho, James se ofreció voluntario para ir a buscar a la chica con la excusa de ayudarle a traer las bebidas. Cuando James se acercó a la barra vio a Lily hablando con otro chico y frunció el ceño. Se la veía mucho más cómoda de lo que estaba con él y eso no le gustaba. Se acercó a la chica y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, en ademán posesivo y saludó.

Ella, le miró con desconcierto y se revolvió ligeramente para soltar su agarre, cosa que molestó aún más a James.

-Estoy hablando con Paul mientras nos sirven –y les presentó.

-Ya Lils, pero allí te estamos esperando todos.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis – dijo Paul sonriendo-. Yo estoy esperando a que me sirvan las patatas que he pedido y la dejo libre.

-Deberías dejarla libre antes Paul – contestó James de manera despectiva-. Esas patatas no creo que te hagan mucho bien.

Paul enrojeció rápidamente por culpa de la vergüenza. James, celoso por cómo había visto hablar a los dos chicos, atacó de la manera más baja que podía haberlo hecho, insultando al chico por su aspecto físico. Como una exhalación, Lily se giró hacia James y le miró con furia. Paul acertó a despedirse de la chica, tartamudeando y se marchó.

En cuanto que el enfermero se marchó, Lily encaró a James enfadada:

-¿Pero cómo te atreves, Potter? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

-¿Qué…?

-Eres basura, Potter. Paul es un chico genial y tu solo eres basura. Aún no me alcanza a entender cómo se te ha podido ocurrir tratarlo así – Lily agarró su bolso y se dio la vuelta para salir del bar.

James tuvo la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido y cuando intentó agarrar a Lily de la mano, ella se revolvió rabiosa y enviándole una mirada cargada de odio le dijo que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Con pasos rápidos, la chica se acercó a la mesa para despedirse y Hannah en cuanto la vio se levantó y la siguió a la salida del bar.

Lily aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que Potter hiciera eso? ¿Dónde se creía que estaban? ¿Todavía en la escuela? Era un maleducado, un pedante y un arrogante. Siempre pensando en si mismo y en nada más que él. Parecía que había cambiado, era cierto que en la boda se lo habían pasado muy bien juntos y la sorpresa del refugio había estado muy bien, pero insultar a sus amigos había sido pasarse de la raya.

Lo había decidido. No quería haber visto a Potter en la boda de su amiga, y definitivamente, no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

* * *

Otra vez por aquí! Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es de agradecer!

Los Reviews de los usuarios privados los he contestado directamente al usuario. Y aquí va la respuesta al review anónimo que me ha llegado.

SerenaMileto: Hola Serena. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara. Aquí tienes otro capítulo! :)


End file.
